


Nightmares (A PewDieCry)

by ShadowedLove97



Series: Agonizing Endearment [1]
Category: ChaoticMonki, PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Bro Army, Cryaotic - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Late Night with Cry and Russ, M/M, Male Slash, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Real people, Work In Progress, Yaoi, YouTube, cry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLove97/pseuds/ShadowedLove97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry's nightmares had been getting worse. But when PewDiePie comes to Florida for a Bro Army Meet-Up and a Gaming Convention, the nightmares become unbearable. It's up to PewDiePie to help Cry through them, but will he be able to banish the dark dreams from the American's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like fics depicting two real people in a relationship, then please do not read or flame. Thank you.:)
> 
> Also an older work with the first few chapters having been written last year during September. I accept critiques but please don't feed it to the wolves.

****It was dark; the air around him musty and stale.  His friend was gone, swallowed up by the shadows of the night. Both of them had lanterns and a few tinderboxes, but he was the only one with extra oil and Cry knew that his friend had left with only the little amount he had in his own lantern. He had insisted,** _demanded_ even, that Pewds should take whatever oil Cry had leftover; however, the blond had declined, telling him not to worry, that he’d be fine. He even had made the point that Cry, whom was badly injured from a run-in with one of the monsters, would need it more considering his inability to move and the lack of light and candles around the room he was currently stuck in. The masked man still argued, not wavering, never budging, but still the Swedish male only took some of the American’s tinderboxes, and a sanity potion, leaving the oil and a promise of return behind with the other.**

**_His friend was taking too long._ It seemed like an eternity since he had heard the sound of a Grunt, and even longer so since the departure of his blond-haired friend. Ever since then, Cry's paranoia and worry grew, becoming a hungry monster that swallowed his mind whole, leaving only skittish and broken thoughts behind in its wake. _What if he had gotten lost, or was starving somewhere in an unknown area of the castle? Maybe he had gone insane and was killing everything in his path. He could be dead, or dying somewhere. Or…He could've forgotten about me._ For some reason, the idea of his closest friend forgetting about him bothered Cry the most. Not even the thought of his friend's body lying around somewhere, lifeless, was as scary of a thought to him as being forgotten. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the thought was unbearable to him and even made him want to cry. So, he tried pushing away those feelings and suspicions, trying to bury them in the back of his mind, but they never stayed still, never stayed suppressed, and they kept taunting him until he couldn't take it anymore.**

**He cried out his friend's name, even though he knew it was suicide to do so, _but let him be damned_ if he didn't try despite the danger. He just wanted to hear PewDie's voice again, his accent, the way his voice always seemed to have a hint of joy in it; he wanted to hear it all again. The longing of seeing his friend's face once more, to see him safe back with him, was crushing him, effectively stifling his voice until his cries came out in short, sobbing bursts.**

**It was no use; his friend was either dead or not coming back, he was sure of it. So it was a surprise when footsteps could be heard coming towards him, and the voice of the man with an unmistakable accent calling his name. "P-Pewds; Pewds, over here," Cry's voice was soft but desperate; he could only hope that his words would reach his friend.**

**It had. His friend's footsteps grew closer to him, and his voice was much clearer as he inquired, "Cry? Cry, are you okay? Does your wound still hurt?"**

**The pain was still there, but the thoughts of his friend had driven it out of Cry's mind; however, when PewDie mentioned it, the pain in his back seemed to double, triple even, making it nearly possible to speak. "Y-Yeah, a little," was all Cry could manage, clenching his teeth. "But I'm alright, I guess."**

**"Heh, that's good. I was worried about leaving you here, but I finally found it Cry; the last bottle of Laudanumum." He reached in and took it out of his pocket, smiling. "Here, take it."**

**Cry reached out hesitantly. He wanted to take it, but something was wrong. Staring into PewDie's light blue eyes, he gasped; they were dull and glazed. Blood seemed to be splattered in his hair, and, when looking at his chest, his light blue "Brofist" shirt was stained crimson. "Pewds…What happened?"**

**PewDie looked confused for a second, but following Cry's gaze to the blood on his shirt, the confusion vanished and he chuckled quietly. "Oh, this," he tugged on his shirt, drawing Cry's attention to the stain once more and out of his already fading world. "It's nothing, really. I just…Had a run in with a Bro, that's all."**

**The brunette bit his lip, hating what he was going to have to do but knowing it was unavoidable. "Felix," it was the first time Cry had used PewDie's real name since they had gotten into their situation, and it sparked worry in PewDie's heart. "I want you to take it."**

**"Take what Cry?" He asked, but he already knew what Cry was talking about; the Laudanum, the only thing that could heal their injuries. There was only enough for one person, though, and both knew the other would die without it.**

**"The Laudanum…" He murmured, the strength in his left arm failing him. "Take it; I want you…to have it…F-Felix." His vision started to blur, flickering in and out of darkness. A sad smile graced his lips, "Everything will…Be okay Pewds; _I'll_ be okay. Please, take it." He sounded desperate, maybe trying to convince himself that his words were true despite the fact that he was dying right in front of the blond.**

**"No, you need it more than I do, Cry. Trust me, I'll be fine." PewDiePie opened the small glass bottle and held it up to his friend's lips, bright blue eyes shimmering in the darkness, as if they were holding unshed tears. "So please, live, for me." With those words came a sorrow born in the Swedish male's heart as he forced his comrade's mouth open, pouring the crimson liquid down his friend's throat.**

**Cry sputtered, but was forced to swallow the bitter liquid. The crimson drained from the bottle quickly, and only when a few drops clung desperately to the glass container did Felix move it away from Cry's lips.**

**Cry felt better almost instantly, the pain seemingly disappearing with every second that passed. But as the pain disappeared, so did PewDie's strength, and when the healing process was done, the blond had already collapsed onto the cold stone floor. "Pewds," the name was just a whisper upon the brunette's sculpted lips, barely leaving the opening of his mouth as if they were afraid. "Why…Why did you…?"**

**"Shh, don't worry about it, Cry." Their famous joke, now used seriously, trembled as it hung in the thick air. "I'll be alright." His voice was soft and calming, but it wasn't enough to console the trembling brunette.**

**"No, please, stop _lying_ to me." His voice was desperate and full of crushing sorrow. Dense tears ran along the natural curve of his face until they landed on PewDie's pale cheeks. "You're _not_ fine and I don't…" He took a shaky breath, sobs threatening to escape him. "…I don't know how to save you. I don't know what to do…Please, tell me what to do."**

**"Kiss me." Cry had been refusing to look at his pale friend, whether it was because looking at PewDie in such a state would make the realization that his friend was going to die final, or the fact that he was angry at the Swedish blond for lying to him, was uncertain. But, at the sound of PewDie's voice and the request it had delivered, Cry looked down at his friend in surprise. His cheeks flushed a rosy color, and his eyes widened under the white poker face mask. PewDie whispered the words again, this time with less volume than before. "Kiss me, Ryan."**

**Cry bit his lip nervously, slowly reaching towards his mask. PewDiePie scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, looking up at him with a questioning gaze. Cry cracked a small smile, saying, "I can't kiss you with my mask on." But his movements were hesitant, uncertain, and they were quickly running out of time. Noticing the light leaving PewDie's blue eyes, Cry yanked off the mask, tearing the plastic strap that had held it on his face for so long, and threw it across the room before hastily locking his lips with the others in a desperate attempt at survival.**

**At first the kiss was forceful and rushed, but as seconds went by it became tenderer and more gentle, tasting of salty tears. But all too soon did their lips part, and only then did Cry realized that he was in love with the man dying before him. It was such a cruel fate, to be in love with someone dying, and it tore at Cry's heart, ripping it into pieces. Sobs racked his body, sorrow finally escaping the prison of his mind. PewDie looked at him concerned, asking, "Cry?"**

**"Pewds…Why is it that I didn't know that I loved you…Until you were…" He couldn't finish his sentence, his voice failing him at the last second. He balled his hands into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out of his eyes faster than before.**

**The gentle contact of skin on skin made Cry open his eyes. He looked down as PewDie interlocked his fingers with Cry's, saying just as the last signs of life left his eyes, "I love…You too bro." PewDie's chest rose and fell once more, and his eyes dulled and lifeless. "F-Felix," Cry's voice trembled as his lover's name left his quaking lips. But PewDie could not hear him, for he was already wrapped up in an eternal sleep. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Felix, Felix, _please_ WAKE UP! Wake up!" But the blond didn't react, didn't show any signs of life and, most of all, was still grinning like he had before he died. "Felix…!"**

**` Throughout the whole castle a mournful cry echoed, inviting hostile monsters to come and join Cry's solitary mourning. But the brunette didn't care, even welcoming the thought of death, if only to be with his lover again. Death heard Cry's wish and answered him in the form of a Brute, taking both PewDie and Cry with him to afterlife.**

* * *

 

He gasped, sitting up in his bed. Trembling, silent tears forming in deep-blue eyes, pale skin highlighted against the bright of the screen of a computer sitting on a desk across a room. It was late, very late, but the nightmare was still ever-present in Ryan's mind, not giving him the ability to sleep. He was used to having them, the nightmares, but never prepared for their content. They had started out small and trivial, only happening once in a while, but after realizing that he loved Felix the dreams had gotten worse and more frequent. They always involved games that he or the Swedish male had played before, and all of them ended in some sort of disaster. When he woke up from any of them, he'd find his heart racing and a deep longing to see Felix's face come over him.

This nightmare had been different, though. It had felt so real; the feeling of another man's lips on his, the salty tears, the pain the wound had caused him, everything. He couldn't have imagined it all, and he couldn't be imagining the way his heart wouldn't stop racing at its memory.

Ryan jumped at a small sound; it was the one that indicated that he had an awaiting video message from Skype. He knew he wouldn't able to fall back asleep, despite the fact that he had slept very little, so he got out of his bed and walked up to his computer. He looked down at who it was; it was Felix again. Sighing, he grabbed his famous poker face mask from off of the computer desk and put it on. Tonight his windswept bangs spilled over the top of the mask, proceeding to end halfway down the white, ceramic clay.

He clicked open the window and was met with a smiling Felix looking at him. "Hey Cry. Why are you still up, I thought it was late in the Americas?"

"I couldn't sleep," He muttered, his voice thick with a yawn. Ryan rested his head on his hand; exhaustion rolling over him waves, threatening to pull him under. But he knew that, even if he could fall asleep, he wouldn't be able to sleep long enough to take away his tiredness.

He peered at Felix through half-open eyes. Nightmare blended with reality as Felix's eyes seem to dull and his face paled until it was white as paper. Ryan tensed, his heart skipping a beat. He blinked; once, twice, three times. By the third Felix looked normal again; healthy and alive.

"Hey, dude, you alright?" Felix inquired, concerned.

His voice brought Ryan out of his daze. "Uh…Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He ran his left hand through his bangs, sighing as he did so. "It's just that I'm so _tired_."

Felix frowned, and unusual expression to see on the blond's face. "Are you sure? If not I don't have to come visit."

"No, no it's fine, really." Ryan said hastily, removing his hand from his hair. Felix and Ryan had made plans for the Swedish LPer to stay over Ryan's house for a few weeks so he could go to the Gamers Convention and to go the Bro Army meet up happening in Florida. Ryan had actually been looking forwards to the upcoming weeks, despite the fact he'd have to wear his mask at all times in order to avoid revealing his face, so he didn't like the thought of Felix not coming to visit just because of his nightmares.

"Alright, since you say you're fine." Felix didn't seem convinced, despite his words. "Anyways, do you mind I brought some of my recording stuff with me? We could do some more co-ops while I'm down there," Felix proposed, a questioning smile on his face.

"Nah, I don't mind." Exhaustion was starting to cloud Ryan's mind now, pulling him deeper and deeper into its embrace. "Hey Pewds, I'm going to head off to bed now. What time should I pick you up at the airport Monday?"

Felix stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, "Probably around eight in the morning."

"Alright then, 'night Pewds." Ryan stood up and was just about to exit Skype when Felix stopped him.

"Hey, make sure you're taking care of yourself, alright?" He sounded worried and, for a moment, Ryan wanted to admit having the nightmares. But he shook his head, and sighed.

"Yeah, alright," Then he clicked out of Skype.

Sluggish from exhaustion, Ryan pulled the mask off of his face and set it down gently next to his computer. He made sure his video was finished rendering before he shut down his computer and, after a few steps, collapsed onto his bed.

He didn't remember having a nightmare that night, but by the next morning the terror of it was still with him and he was sure that he had dreamed.


	2. The Arival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Cry to pick Pewdie up at the airport! What will the blond think of the masked gamer when he finally sees him in real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter.c:

Ryan rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake as he waited for his friend at the baggage gate exit of Orlando International Airport. He hadn't slept well the night before, a nightmare having interrupted his dreams once again, and being stopped by security a couple of times didn't help with exhaustion. His famous white poker-face mask was pulled up just above his eyes as he waited, finding no need to wear it properly just yet.

Before Felix had left, Ryan had made sure to tell him that he would be wearing his unmistakable Cry mask, but now he wasn't sure it would be enough to catch the other's attention. It was, of course, only a small white mask; something insignificant in a dense crowd of people. Although, it had contributed to all the "security checks" he had been stopped to perform. "Just making sure everything's alright," they would say as they performed a pat-down. He knew better than to think they were doing it for his safety. Can't have a suspected terrorist boarding a plane now could we? 'Cause _God forbid_ someone wearing a white mask could be an innocent bystander waiting for a friend flying in from a foreign country.

Ryan sighed; he hated being signaled out for any reason, whether for good or bad. He was just a man after all*; a human being living an insignificant life, a life that held no more importance than anyone else's. And to be signaled out at an airport was not only humiliating, but frustrating to say the least. However, he would have to get over that fact, for Felix would be arriving in a few minutes and he didn't want to seem like he was in a bad mood with his friend around.

Ryan spotted Felix before the other saw him. He pulled down his mask quickly until it covered his eyes and lips completely before sitting up and calling out to the other, "Hey, Pewds!"

The bright-eyed male turned his head towards the direction the voice had come from, and that's when he saw him. Ryan was tall and skinny with reddish-brown hair that barely touched his shoulders at the longest point. His long bangs were hidden behind his ceramic white mask this time. He donned a short sleeved, pastel-blue shirt with a graphic of his famous Cry Guy saying " 'Sup" located over the chest area and a little bit of the upper stomach region as well. One of his hands was raised, showing off his skinny but somewhat muscular arms. Dark-indigo skinny jeans clung to his legs as he walked; light-blue checkered slip-on Vans treading the polished floor with little care.

Felix grinned, waving back. "Hey Cry." The blond walked up and both curled their dominate hand into a fist and "brofisted". "I can't believe I'm in Florida!"

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah, I can't believe you're here either man." He looked over the male, noticing that he was wearing a heavy dark blue sweatshirt. "You know you're going to be hot wearing that," he pointed out. "You might want to take off the sweatshirt; it's like ninety degrees outside."

"Really man, I knew it was hot here but I didn't think it would be that hot…" Felix dropped his duffle bag and set down his other suitcase gently before stripping off his sweatshirt. Under it he was wearing a plain white t-shirt. "Do you mind holding this?" Felix made a notion towards his luggage, indicating that he couldn't hold the sweatshirt when he had his bags.

Ryan nodded, grabbing Felix's sweatshirt. "Come on, I already paid for an hour of parking and don't feel like paying another fee." Felix nodded and they both headed off, the masked man asking the other about the plane ride over.

As they talked, there were no incidents with the security guards this time, which annoyed Ryan slightly because, really, it didn't make much sense. Though he was relieved as well. But, as they were just about to enter the parking lot, a security officer walked up to the two with the obvious intention of a search. "Fuck me," Ryan muttered, glowering under his mask. Felix just looked confused, his eyes darting between Ryan and the security guard approaching him.

The security guard was nice enough, only asking the two youtubers a few questions and skipping the search when the brunette told him that he had already been stopped and searched that morning. After a few minutes of converse between the guard and Ryan, they were free to go and even escorted to the car before leaving the airport.

Once they were safely onto the highway, Ryan finally let out the frustrated sigh he had been holding back. Felix had been falling asleep next to him in the passenger seat, but Ryan's sigh had stirred him slightly out of his doze. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Felix gave him a "are you sure?" look, which prompted Ryan to continue. "It's just that…I had been stopped by security so many times this morning it was ridiculous. I mean, can't a guy wearing a mask go pick up his friend in peace? Apparently not without being a suspected terrorist," he fell quiet for a moment, rethinking his last sentence. "Okay, so yeah terrorist are bad people and that was probably a bad example but still it…it pissed me off." He murmured the last words grumpily, realizing that Felix had fallen asleep once more.

Ryan suppressed a grin, Felix just looked so _peaceful_ when he was asleep, not to mention even cute. Deciding not to wake him up, the brunette let his friend rest as he drove the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

**Typically if you're picking someone up at an airport, you don't have to go through security. But there are still guards everywhere that are obligated to search you if you seem suspicious.**

*** Quoted from one of Cry Talks videos.**


	3. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally get's to relax as he makes it to Cry's house. But will a reminder of old pain bring about a spark of love in his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly filler, but unavoidable filler.xD I'm sorry. There is some character progression, but not much.

The ride back to the house was quiet and uneventful. Halfway between the airport and Ryan's house the brunette had even ended up lifting his mask to reveal his whole face (making sure that Felix was sleeping deeply before doing so). But when Felix was woken up upon arrival at the house, the mask was, once again, covering Ryan's face.

Felix didn't wake again until a few hours had passed since falling asleep on the already-made guest bed, and when he did awaken all he could smell was bacon, its scent wafting in from the kitchen located down the hallway. He moaned quietly, still tired, before getting up and slowly walking towards the kitchen. Upon entering the room he sat down and slumped in his chair, resting his head in his arms.

A soft chuckle could be heard coming from the other side of the room before Ryan's voice drifted towards his ears, "Good-morning Pewds."

"'Morning," Felix mumbled, sitting up. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yes it is friend." Flipping the bacon once more, Ryan took out two plates and scooped some scrambled eggs onto them before sliding half of the bacon (about four strips each) onto each plate. Afterwards, he handed Felix his plate and dumped all of the pans into the sink before sitting next to Felix at the table.

All it took was one bite of bacon to put a smile on the blond's face. "This is pretty good," Felix complimented, taking another bite of the fried meat.

"Really?" Felix nodded and made a gesture, prompting Ryan to try his creation. The brunette lifted his mask to reveal his lips, thin but somehow managing to still look full. He took a bite of the bacon and was surprised to find that it actually tasted pretty decent, good even. "Who, I didn't expect it to come out so well. Last time I made bacon I burned it."

Felix grinned, shaking his head slightly. "How did you burn it?" He inquired, amusement present in his voice.

"I have no idea. I must have put too much alcohol* in the pan or something," he smiled sheepishly at the confession.

"Alcohol? You don't cook bacon with alcohol." Felix's tone of voice was laced with confusion, a questioning glint in his blue eyes.

"But it makes it taste so good and, I don't know…Uh...Like alcohol," Ryan explained indignantly.

Felix rolled his eyes, chuckling while doing so. "You didn't cook it in alcohol this time, did you?"

The other grinned mischievously, "Maybe…"

Felix couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's tone and the image of Ryan pouring a bottle of alcohol onto strips of bacon. At first the masked man only looked confused, but Felix's laugh was contagious and soon Ryan found himself laughing uncontrollably as well.

They stopped laughing a few minutes later and continued eating, smirks present on their faces.

* * *

A few hours later the two youtubers found themselves setting up Felix's recording equipment in the guest room. It wasn't too hard but it definitely was time consuming, eating up at least an hour of their day. But it was well worth it, for they ended up recording more Bloody Traplands together, along with some new co-ops they had been panning for a few months. PewDiePie* kept dying, making Cry* laugh uncontrollably and asking him if he was alright, all the while accidentally killing his own character as well. Once they were done their recording session (Cry once again asked to do the outro using his famous "Bro day, every day" line and PewDie "brofisting" his facecam) the footage was edited and rendered, uploaded to PewDie's Youtube channel shortly afterwards.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur to Ryan, both of them only performing minor activities that didn't hold any significance. It was only when Felix had received a text message from Marzia did something actually happened that was interesting.

"Who is it?" Ryan had inquired distractedly, his eyes trained on the TV in front of him.

"It's Marzia," Felix answered, reading the message with a slight smile on his face. "It seems like she's in America visiting Toby today."

Felix and Marzia had broken up only a few years ago on mutual terms, both agreeing that their relationship was not progressing in terms of "passion". Though it was undeniable that they had and still loved each other, the "amount" of love between them was not enough to uphold their relationship; however, despite the break up both of them stayed relatively close friends. So it was a shock, not only to the gaming community and to its fans but to Felix as well, when she started going out with Toby Turner* (officially recognized as Tobuscus in the gaming community). Toby and Felix were virtually nothing alike besides the fact that, when playing games—horror games especially—both of them got scared easily and both of them seemed to be very hyperactive while LPing. Felix was happy enough that she had found someone as nice as Toby, but he still felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of his ex-girlfriend going out with another man.

Ryan knew how the Swedish male felt about Marzia's relationship with Toby, so he didn't press him on details so much, only commenting by saying, "I presume they're having a good time?"

Felix only nodded, a small regretful smile on his face as he looked at the pictures of Toby and Marzia attached to the message. Ryan looked at his friend sympathetically, contemplating what he could do to cheer him up. Standing up before he could rethink what he was doing, Ryan ruffled Felix's hair, murmuring, "Cheer up, Pewds," before brushing his lips against the blond's ear lightly.

Felix tore his gaze away from his phone in surprise; had the brunette just…Kiss him? He raised a hand and gently touched the spot on his ear where he had felt the brunette's gentle touch. No, he couldn't have…Could he? He turned around to ask Ryan about what had just happened, but when he turned around the masked youtuber was gone, presumably having left for the refuge of his room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You don't really cook bacon in alcohol. It's just something I thought Cry would try someday.
> 
> Felix will only be called PewDiePie if it's a dream or if it pertains to their character in a game, not to the actual person themselves. Same thing with Ryan.
> 
> Toby Turner (AKA Tobuscus or TobyGames) is a famous youtuber (around the age of 27) whom is known to do Let's Plays. He also writes comedic music and does Literal Trailers.
> 
> "Brushing his lips": AKA kissing gently/lightly/softly.


End file.
